Prison Visit
by georgiabelle
Summary: An arrest has been made in the death of Mr. Green. John Bates returns to prison - but this time as a visitor. Who is he going to visit, and what will be revealed? Series 5 speculation


**Note:** This was an idea that's been bobbling around in my head since I saw some of the S5 stills of Mr. Bates on Tumblr. Unfortunately, I don't have a S4 DVD to go back and review all the story details, so I'm not sure how or if this would even fit in with the story or timeline, but it wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm throwing it out there. This is my first attempt at writing fiction (and likely my last based on how long it took me) – but I adore the stories of other writers and love reading them!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to Downton Abbey, the characters, the stories, etc

* * *

The slam of the iron bars behind him made him jump – though he was passing through the prison gates under very different circumstances this time, it still made him uncomfortable. It brought back so many awful memories of his time in prison. The loneliness, the hopelessness, the desperation, the fear – he cringed when he thought of her facing those feelings right now. Though this wasn't the same place he'd spent all those horrible months, the stench was the same. The mixture of sweat, rotting food and the stench of waste stung at his nose. He couldn't stand the thought of her having to be in this place. No, she deserved so much better than this.

He made his way down the long corridor, cane in hand, and waited at the second door. The guard appeared, asked him who he was there to see, and John gave him her name. The guard checked his paperwork, and a few moments later, he unlocked the gate and allowed him to pass. He saw her then, sitting at the long wooden table, looking pale and withdrawn. He hair pulled back, she looked tired and drawn. She stared straight ahead, though with a sad, faraway look in her eyes. She didn't see him until he was nearly right in front of her, when she looked a bit startled but then managed a weak smile. She looked so much older in her pale grey prison dress.

"Mr. Bates" she started, looking a bit surprised to see him.

"Hello, Mrs. Hughes. It's good to see you."

"It's kind of you to come Mr. Bates. It's nice to see a familiar face."

"I'm sorry it couldn't have been sooner. It was complicated to get approval to visit."

"Yes, I was quite surprised when they told me that my nephew was here to visit – especially when I don't recall having a nephew." He was glad to hear a bit of her familiar wit in her voice. "But it's still a pleasant surprise. How did you manage it? How is Anna?" She asked with pleading in her voice. She was still so worried about the dear girl.

"Still quite shaken. She's been terribly upset since your arrest. She feels some responsibility for you being here." John said quietly.

She shook her head vehemently and looked away. "That's nonsense. She's not responsible for this anymore than she is for what that monster did to her." She said with anger in her voice. "None of it is her fault."

"I agree, and I've told her as much. But she cares for you deeply, Mrs. Hughes, we all do – Anna feels that you being accused of his murder is because of her attack. She's having trouble coming to terms with her feelings of guilt, as well as taking over some of your responsibilities at the house. Mr. Carson has taken up some of your duties of running the house, but Anna has kept herself very busy trying to fill your shoes. She's working herself to the bone, but I suppose it's just her way of dealing with things. "

Elsie stared at the wall behind him for a minute, then turned her eyes back to John. "Well, I'm so sorry she's feeling that way. You know I would never want to add to the poor girl's worries on purpose, especially when she seemed to be getting a bit better. But I just couldn't let – "

"Stop Mrs. Hughes, better not to say too much. I know you love Anna as if she were your own. I know better than anyone how hard it is to see her in pain and I know how it feels to be willing to do anything to make that pain go away. Anna knows you care for her too, and that's why she feels responsible – that you wouldn't be here if the incident never happened in the first place. She knows in her head that she's not to blame, but her heart won't give her that peace." He looked down at the wooden table before him and added quietly "I hope that will come in time."

They sat silently for a moment, both recalling the pain of the last few months. Elsie had been torn apart watching Anna in so much anguish over the attack, and watching her put John through so much agony as her way of protecting him. She'd felt a huge guilt for being the one to tell John what had happened to his wife, but truth be told, she felt some relief as well. Once he'd known the truth, the healing could begin for both of them. Elsie had felt all along that what Anna needed most was for John to know the truth after the attack, but she couldn't add to Anna's worries by telling him – until she'd absolutely had to.

"I take it she's told you then. Who her attacker truly was?" Elsie tentatively asked.

"Yes, she did, and she told me why you both kept his identity from me. I'm ashamed to say I can't blame either one of you. I had my suspicions, but had I known it was Green from the start, I can't be sure I wouldn't have murdered him myself. I hate that she felt she had to keep those secrets to protect me, but my wife knows me too well. I probably would have killed him for what he did to her. Anna only told me it was Green once she knew he was dead."

"I'd hoped once he was gone her nightmares and nervousness would subside. She still lived in such fear of him returning, and of you finding out and being taken away again..." her voice trailed

"I know, but instead of her husband being taken away this time, the person she loves as her own mother was taken to jail." Elsie's face brightened a bit at the sentiment. John continued "She wanted so much to come herself, but she was afraid she'd just upset you more. She said if she saw you here she'd just burst into tears and do neither of you any good. But she does send all her love. All of the staff do. Mr. Carson as well." He added.

Elsie's face fell. "How is he, Charles - How is he doing? I worry about him so with me gone."

John looked at her with a slight smile – "I wish I could say he's taking all of this well, but he's not. You know how well he does with unexpected changes." Elsie gave John a genuine smile thinking of her dear Mr. Carson. "He's trying to put on a brave face, but he's very worried, and scared for you. He wanted to come, but we'd been told they were only allowing family to visit. So he was very relieved when I told him of the letter I had from '_your nephew'_ and asked for the afternoon away to come see you. He doesn't like you being in here, that's for sure. And he hasn't believe the accusations against you for a moment, he's been your staunch defender – not that anyone's dared to voice an opinion to the contrary." John didn't know what the relationship between Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes truly was – a deep friendship, maybe something more than that, but he knew from Mr. Carson's erratic outbursts and rare displays of emotion since her arrest that the head butler cared for the housekeeper very deeply, and her wistful smile at the mention of his name told the valet that Mrs. Hughes felt the same affection for Mr. Carson as well.

There was a silence between them for a few moments, then John spoke quietly "Mrs. Hughes, we want to help you. Anna and I, the entire staff, his Lordship – we want to help get you out of here. His Lordship informed me he has his solicitor looking into the evidence against you, and working to find a way to get you out of here. All we've learned so far is that apparently Green had bragged to his pub mates of his activities at Downton, and that he'd caught the wrath of the head housekeeper there, who'd threatened him. He made you out to be quite evil to his mates, which is what led the police to look back at Downton. They don't seem to have cared whether his assertions about his actions were true, but when they learned of how you'd threatned him, and that you'd been away from the house the day he died, they felt it was enough for an arrest." He explained.

"Mrs. Hughes, I don't want you to tell me too much, as I don't know if they'll question me as well, and I don't want to make things worse for you. That's the other reason I'm here as your nephew, not as John Bates. I don't want the police to question me thinking you told me something during this visit, so I'm here under another name. Now, have you spoken to the police investigators?"

Mrs. Hughes looked confused – false names, Lord Grantham, solicitors? After her first night in her cell, she'd resigned herself that she'd just have to accept what came her way. She had no money for legal help, no family to help her out, she knew her friends would want to help, but they were all in service and had no money to give her for legal representation. She knew there was little hope for someone in her position. His words swirled around in her mind. His Lordship was involved? Did this mean knew everything? Her mind was spinning. Her hand flew to her mouth and tears welled in her eyes.

Mr. Bates saw her reaction, and reached out his hand, momentarily forgetting the rules about prisoners and visitors touching he'd been reminded of so many times before. Her hand went to her lap, and her head dropped. "I don't – don't know what these means, Mr. Bates." She said, shaking her head. "I have no money to pay for a solicitor. I couldn't ask the family to help. I know Lord Grantham helped you when you were imprisoned, but you and he have a history, you'd saved his life for mercy's sake! I've worked for them a long time, but I couldn't ask them for help. I'm just their servant."

John lowered his head and looked her directly in the eyes. "You're more than just a servant to us, and to the family as well. Anna and I both consider you to be our family. When I was imprisoned, you were the rock that Anna leaned on to get her through those horrible months. We are both eternally grateful to you for that, Mrs. Hughes, and we won't let you go through this alone."

He continued "When you were arrested, Anna and I decided to put my mother's house on the market so we could pay for your legal fees. But after consulting a solicitor, we learned even that wasn't going to be enough to cover the fees. Lady Mary and Anna are very close, and she recognized Anna's anguish over your situation. She was the one who invited Lord Gillingham to Downton in the first place, and feels awfully for what happened to Anna."

"Lady Mary offered to go to her father to ask for his help in securing your release, and Anna gave her permission to tell him the whole story. Once he learned what had occurred, and why the police might think there would be any connection between you and Green's death, he was more than willing to help. His Lordship thinks very highly of you, Mrs. Hughes, and he's had Mr. Carson, Lady Mary, Mrs. Patmore, Anna and myself all vouching for you."

At his words, Mrs. Hughes broke down. The normally stoic housekeeper began to weep quietly, as the tears fell down her face. John sat back and looked away, trying to give her any kind of privacy he could in the situation, but gave her time to gather her emotions. She knew Anna cared for her, but hearing the reserved Mr. Bates declare his admiration, as well as that of Mr. Carson and of the rest of the household, was overwhelming to her. She took a few moments to compose herself when John spoke again.

"Mrs. Hughes, if I am to be able to help you, I need to know – what have you told the police investigators? Have they questioned you about Green? What did you tell them?"

Mrs. Hughes regained her composure, and wiped at her eyes. She thought back to a few days ago when she'd been arrested and brought here. She'd spoken briefly with a police inspector, who barraged her with a long string of questions about Green, so many that she'd not been able to answer one before he threw out another question. He'd wanted to know what she knew of Green, how he'd acted at Downton, what she knew of him, when she'd last seen him - but the questioning had been interrupted by another officer and she'd been thrown back into a prison cell without further explanation. She'd been in there ever since. "I was questioned by one inspector about him, but I only said that I'd met him when he came to Downton with Lord Gillingham, and wasn't impressed with him. He started to ask where I was the day he was killed, but before he could ask more, he was pulled away by another inspector. He said he'd be back to speak with me more, but I've not seen nor heard from him or anyone else sense. I've heard talk from the others in here of political protests and riots all over London, and that it's got all of the police forces occupied."

John say back in his chair and let out a relieved breath. Good. He didn't know the full truth of Green's death, or if Mrs. Hughes had in fact been involved at all, but all she'd told the police was what could be confirmed by many others at Downton. He knew she hadn't been at Downton that day, but she hadn't given any details about where truly she was when Green died to the police, nor told them horrible acts he'd committed while at Downton. While the police should know of his atrocities, at this point all it would do would be to give Mrs. Hughes, as well as himself, a motive to harm Green, and that's not what they needed to get her released.

John leaned in closer and spoke softly. "Now, Mrs. Hughes, I need you listen to me carefully. The day Green died, I was in York. I'd gone to visit an old acquaintance of mine who recently opened up a shop there. He was an ally to me when I was in prison, and is now working to make an honest living. He'd written me of a small hotel in the area for sale, and I'd gone to inspect it, as a surprise for Anna. It turns out it wasn't suitable for us, so I didn't tell anyone where I'd gone. I didn't want to get Anna's hopes up or upset her."

He stopped for a moment, thinking of his wife. She'd been so fragile since the attack, he'd thought if I could find a way to take her away from Downton, from the bad memories, she could begin to heal. He continued "It wasn't until the next day that I learned of what had happened to Green. I think Anna might have had some suspicions when she found I'd not been at Downton that day, but I was in York, and my friend there can confirm where I was." She nodded, still not quite understanding what Mr. Bates was saying.

"Now this friend owes me a few large favors, and would be willing to state that you were there with me in York that day as well, Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Carson told me that you and I both had been away from the house that day, he believes you had gone to Ripon to run errands. You need to tell the police that instead you went to York with me that day, as a favor to me and a surprise to Anna. Tell them I wanted your opinion on the hotel before I brought the idea to Anna. Everyone at Downton knows how close you and Anna are, it's not inconceivable that I'd want your opinion on such a big surprise for my wife, especially given the state she's been in. When you talk with the police, you need to tell them you were in York that day with me. You'd told Mr. Carson you were going to Ripon so as not to let word get back to Anna of our visit. We met with a Mr. Perkins at his millinery shop, and he went with us to visit the hotel. He was needed at the shop so he didn't stay with us long, but he can say you were there with me. Tell them the hotel was too small, and in poor shape, so neither of us really approved of it. After the inspection, we headed back to the train station and took the drain back to Downton. We both had separate errands in the village, so we parted ways there, and ended up back at the house at different times that afternoon. If the police question me, I will confirm this, as will Perkins. But it's important you tell them these details – that our stories are all the same."

Elsie sat back in shock. It was a plausible, albeit very false, story he proposed, but simple enough to give her an alibi for the day in question. While Bates' word alone may not have been enough to convince the police, the word of another unrelated person, in another town, would be enough to establish that she wasn't in London that day after all. That, and the backing of Lord Grantham, might just be enough to get her released.

She protested "Mr. Bates, I can't ask…" her voice trailed off

"You didn't ask, Mrs. Hughes. I offered." He let his words sink in a moment. "I hated every moment I spent in a place like this, but some of the skills and contacts I made have come in quite handy since my release. Please let me use them to help you. For Anna's sake, and for all our sakes. She needs you, Mrs. Hughes. Downton needs you, we all do. Please let me help."

For a second time, Elsie was overwhelmed. While it wasn't the truth, it was the best option she had. If this was a chance to get back to her family at Downton, she'd take it. The lonely nights in her prison cell taught her that she needed them too.

She looked at the bare table in front of her for a few moments, then silently nodded. "We met with Mr. Perkins in York, he showed us the hotel, we looked around and then returned to Downton." she said in a near whisper. She then looked up into his kind eyes that held a slight smile in them. "I understand. And thank you, Mr. Bates."

John's face broke into a smile. He was relieved, and he could return to his Anna with some hope. He leaned in. "Now that's Mr. Jeremy Olsen, your nephew from Leeds, my dear aunt. I don't know who this Bates character is, but he does sound a bit shady."

With that, Elsie broke into a smile. Her first true smile in a while. The guard quickly announced that their time was up and the room was filled with the shuffling of chairs against the floor and tearful goodbyes. But Elsie smiled, with tears in her eyes. "Mr. Bates, there's so much…"

John smiled as he stood and raised his voice slightly. "Now, Aunt Elsie, no more of that. We can talk more later if you wish, but hopefully we will get this cleared up and have you home again very soon. Your family misses you very much."

She nodded in understanding, and smiled through her tears "Yes, my dear _Jeremy_. Thank you so much for visiting your old aunt, it means so much to have a visit from my family." She emphasized the last word. "Please give my love to your dear wife. Tell her I hope to see her again soon."

Mr. Bates buttoned his jacket. "I will. She misses you a great deal as well. Take care, we will have you home again soon. Goodbye, Aunt Elsie." He used her imaginary name with a slight smile, which made her smile in return. She stood to be returned to her cell, feeling so much better than when she'd entered. As the visitors shuffled out of the room, she turned and said loudly above the bustle "Do please give my love to Mr. Carson as well. Tell him I miss him perhaps most of all."

Mr. Bates smiled with a bit of surprise and nodded, as she turned again and filed out of the room.


End file.
